Road's End
by Erebe333
Summary: [Les Survivants] Le groupe vient à peine de fuir le Futur. Il est temps de trouver un semblant de foyer, de panser ses blessures, de vaincre l'épuisement, d'espérer... et de faire face aux urgences. Friendship Marilyn/Janet.


**Cet OS se déroule pendant l'ellipse entre les épisodes 17 et 18. Première fanfiction pour moi, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou pas. =)**

 _ **Les survivants**_ **appartient à Mahyar, Bob Lennon, Krayn, Fred et Seb du Grenier. Seule** **s l'interprétation que j'en fait et cette histoire m'appartiennent.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

Road's End

Il pesait sur le campement une chaleur étouffante et implacable. Les survivants devaient désormais affronter cette nouvelle ennemie après les zombies et le Futur. Elle vous affaiblissait petit à petit et bientôt chaque action pour la survie devenait plus difficile, et surtout plus risquée. Avaient-ils fait le bon choix de fuir loin du Futur? Ils n'avaient pas rencontré âme qui vive depuis le début de leur périple dans ce bus brinquebalant. A la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné d'autres survivants s'ajoutaient maintenant le doute, la crainte pour l'avenir et le regret de la ville qu'ils avaient quitté. Ici, dans cette zone rurale, exposée et vide s'abriter du soleil ainsi que trouver des vivres étaient bien plus complexes.

Le bus vacillait et la tôle était brûlante. Les survivants s'étaient tus. Hébétés. Dans un étrange demi coma. Hallucinés. Il fallait que le bus tienne encore. Encore quelques kilomètres pour se rapprocher d'un avenir qu'ils espéraient meilleur. Encore quelques kilomètres entre eux et le Futur.

Mais plus urgent encore, il fallait qu'ils trouvent de l'eau.

Ils arrivèrent à la ferme dans la fin de l'après-midi. Personne n'avait prévu d'y faire halte. Le lac plus loin était en fait leur objectif. Dès qu'ils l'avaient aperçu en contrebas, au loin, le moral des survivants était remonté. De l'eau ! A foison ! Presque à portée. Peut-être même pourraient-ils pécher. L'espoir revenait peu à peu sous la forme de cette grande et calme étendue liquide. Le bus avait néanmoins eu des difficultés à progresser jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent sortir des bosquets où ils avaient craint de tomber en panne pour s'engager sur la route qui traversait la région. Certes une route en mauvais état mais une route quand même.

Alors quand des cris résonnèrent soudain, personne n'était prêt à réagir. Tous ont été sonnés. Pendant quelques secondes interminables l'incompréhension et la peur se répandirent comme une étincelle dans les esprits à bout de nerfs. Un début de panique se fit presque sentir.

-Arrête ce bus ! Arrête ce putain de bus John !

C'était les aboiements de Roger. Youssef se reprit aussi et renchérit en hurlant sur le chauffeur. Son accent était encore plus prononcé que d'ordinaire à cause de la panique qu'il tentait de juguler alors qu'elle faisait trembler sa gorge. Mais le ton était sans appel et John ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur ce qu'on lui ordonnait.

\- Mais... on peut pas s'arrêter comme ça. Je ne sais pas si on pourra repartir !

\- Marilyn a besoin que tu t'arrêtes alors tu le fais ! Tu veux avoir la mort d'une mère et de son enfant sur la conscience?!

\- Il est pas question que je stoppe en plein milieu de la route ! On est visibles à des kilomètres ! beugla-t-il plaintivement.

Le ton montait peu à peu entre les hommes à l'avant du bus. Les cris de Marilyn ajoutaient encore à la rancœur et à l'épuisement qui ressortaient. A l'arrière Line avait pris les choses en main afin de calmer les survivants. La femme flic était une leader née et en ce moment de tension extrême décharger les responsabilités et les décisions sur elle était ce dont une grande partie du groupe avait besoin. Si bien qu'elle arrivait à garder la situation sous contrôle en se posant en figure d'autorité. Alex se taisait et ne quittait pas sa sœur des yeux. De son côté Janet était auprès de Marilyn. Dès l'instant où elle l'avait entendue hurler, elle avait bondit sur ses pieds pour la rejoindre.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre ! John avance jusqu'à ces bâtiments. Tu les vois, là-bas derrière les broussailles sur la gauche?

Andrew prenait pour la première fois la parole. Sa voix était calme mais ferme. L'ancien avait une certaine autorité tout comme Line. Mais au contraire de celle-ci c'était sa longue expérience ainsi que sa présence sereine qui inspiraient les survivants. Il avait un quelque chose de flegmatique qui le faisait paraître solide, car même si le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux Andrew se comportait toujours comme le vieux professeur d'histoire qu'il avait été. Cette continuité incongrue entre l'ancien monde et le nouveau calmait chacun d'entre eux. Andrew incarnait finalement une des dernière traces de normalité dans ce chaos.

\- On dirait que c'est abandonné. Tu peux emmener le bus jusque là? On pourra y abriter Marilyn.

\- Je... je devrais pouvoir, répondit John. Il lança un bref coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur vers Marilyn. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux et son visage crispé alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir la douleur de ses contractions. Elle expirait bruyamment sans réussir à retrouver un souffle normal. Elle tiendra le coup?

Janet tourna la tête vers eux. Son regard était dur et déterminé alors qu'elle serrait la main de la vétérinaire.

\- Il le faudra.

A l'avant, les hommes surveillaient les environs. Youssef s'était calmé mais restait tendu, prêt à tirer sur toute menace qui surgirait ou à prévenir de la présence de Morts. Les cris de Marilyn en avait certainement attiré en résonnant dans le bus éventré. Mais les bâtiments qu'ils cherchaient à attendre ne le rassuraient pas plus.

\- J'espère qu'ils sont réellement inhabités...

Ses compagnons ne lui répondirent pas. Dans le cas contraire, personne n'avait d'illusion sur ce qui en découlerait.

Fort heureusement la ferme n'était habitée que par quelques rats qui détalèrent dès que les premières personnes du groupe y pénétrèrent. Une certaine forme de routine sinon de normalité reprenait : Youssef et Roger étaient descendus à la seconde où le bus s'était arrêté, arme à la main, afin de commencer à sécuriser l'endroit. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au bout de quelques minutes, des heures semblaient-il au reste des survivants, on aida précipitamment Marilyn à s'extirper à son tour du véhicule.

La future mère soufflait et gémissait. Les contractions s'étaient calmées mais menaçaient à tout moment de reprendre de plus belle. Certains se postèrent devant le bâtiment en pierre où Janet et Alex avaient conduit Marilyn. D'autres investissaient les lieux, ce qui ressemblait à une étable et les restes en bois de ce qui avait certainement été une cabane à outils.

Aucun Mort à l'horizon. "Pour le moment." Ces quelques mots planaient encore comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cette menace s'était enracinée dans leur esprit, enkystée telle une gangrène de peur grandissant à chaque instant. Elle était toujours là, tapie, prête à resurgir à chaque fois qu'ils se sentiraient un peu en sécurité et auraient la faiblesse de se relâcher.

La tension alourdissait l'atmosphère de cette ferme abandonnée et en ruines. Elle densifiait encore cet air chaud et moite qui vous collait à la peau et vous serrait la gorge. Il régnait un silence de mort au-dehors entre les hommes aux aguets. Ce silence pesant n'était troublé que part les bruissements de leurs pas lents et prudents parmi les décombres. Parfois les cris de Marilyn perçaient l'air soudainement. Plusieurs fois, Alex ou Janet étaient sorties brusquement avant de retourner auprès de la vétérinaire les bras chargés d'eau ou de linges. Elles se déplaçaient vite et sans un mot mais personne n'avait osé rompre ce mutisme. Line avait tout au plus échangé un long regard indéchiffrable avec sa jeune sœur.

Puis, lorsque les cris se taisaient, le silence engloutissait à nouveau la ferme. Il était lourd de questions et de peurs non formulées et pesait sur chacun d'entre eux de tout son poids. La fatigue à la fois physique et morale les sonnait tout comme l'attente d'un danger qui ne venait pas. Un Mort aurait été une menace, certes. Mais c'était une chose sur laquelle ils avaient prise et pouvaient régler d'un coup de couteau ou de fusil. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Il ne pouvaient qu'attendre dans ce silence.

Marilyn hurle. Inlassablement. Sa voix s'est cassée à force de s'époumoner. Les deux femmes qui l'aident et la soutiennent sont fébriles. Elles se surprennent à prier pour qu'elle s'arrête enfin de crier, pour que ni Morts ni vivants ne viennent pour eux alors qu'elles sont là, les mains pleines de sang à encourager et rassurer la vétérinaire. Alex l'éponge doucement. Elle tremble. Elle sent la sueur qui lui coule le long du front et qui suit son échine en laissant un chemin glacé. Elle étouffe.

Est-ce qu'un accouchement se passe toujours ainsi? Depuis combien de temps sont-elles ici à répéter les même gestes? Alex ne le sait pas. Pour le moment elle doit jouer son rôle et ne pas céder à la panique ni écouter cette inquiétude croissante. Et si tout ça finissait mal?

L'adolescente jette un regard à Janet. Elle cherche un point d'ancrage pour se donner du courage, elle est comme une enfant en quête de réconfort. Mais l'ex junkie ne quitte pas Marilyn des yeux. Est-ce qu'elle repense aux prostituées qu'elle a aidé à accoucher? Alex n'ose pas lui demander si leur protégée s'en sort ni si le bébé va bientôt naître. Car il doit naître. Pour tout les risques qu'ils ont pris et tout les dangers que sa mère a affronté. Merde. Qu'il reste au moins un peu d'espoir dans ce monde qui part en morceaux et que pour une fois ils envoient se faire voir le destin. Janet a les yeux fiévreux lorsqu'elle se retourne vers elle.

-Alex. Sort.

La brune a un instant d'incompréhension et commence à protester quand la vétérinaire coupe court à toutes récriminations.

-Alex, tu obéis. Sort. Va monter la garde.

Marilyn articule difficilement et chaque mots lâchés est tranchants. Elle a ses doigts crispés autour de la main de Janet qui répète, impassible.

-Sort.

La gothique serre les dents. Ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher une phrase qu'elle pourrait regretter. Alors elle obtempère.

Marilyn parait soulagée par le départ d'Alex. Au moins, les deux femmes ont pu veiller sur elle. Elle a du mal à garder espoir et elle voit dans les prunelles de Janet et dans sa main dans la sienne que l'autre se bat aussi pour s'y accrocher. Elles savent toutes les deux à quel point le travail est mal engagé. Mais que faire sans matériel? La blonde serre la mâchoire. Peut-être qu'elle ne sera plus là demain mais faite que son enfant survive. Que ses compagnons s'occupent de lui et qu'ils trouvent enfin un endroit sûr ou il pourra grandir. Que ce Dieu qui s'acharne sur eux détourne les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant et leur accorde ce sursis.

Presque une heure s'écoule et Marilyn ne s'égosille plus. Il n'y a guère que ses halètements qui troublent le silence. Un silence effroyable et morbide. Elle a les yeux rivés sur les poutres de bois de la charpente qui soutient le plafond. Son esprit est vide. Elle se contente d'être là et de fixer les toiles d'araignées tendues comme des lambeaux de tissus entre le bois et la pierre. Les larmes coulent et lui rappellent amèrement qu'elle, elle est vivante. Elles trempent son beau visage et se mélangent à la sueur qui recouvre sa peau chaude, vivante. La douleur qui éventre sa poitrine et sa gorge lui rappelle qu'elle est vivante et ses sanglots brisés sont comme des croassements intolérables.

Janet serre son couteau qu'elle a utilisé pour couper le cordon ombilical. Elle a le regard dans le vide. Qui sait ce qui passe dans ses pensées. Les pleurs de Marilyn lui parviennent de très loin et ses doigts lui font mal mais ce n'est qu'un léger inconfort, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment ses mains. Marilyn laisse échapper un couinement blessé et Janet relève la tête et remarque alors les grognements inhumains. Elle voit les langes sans vie bouger. Quelque chose se brise en elle quand elle lâche son surin sous le choc et recule épouvantée.

Ce n'est pas une menace mais il faut que quelqu'un agisse et vite. Menace. Le cœur de Marilyn saigne quand elle utilise ce mot. Elle n'a pas le choix. Depuis le début ce Dieu maudit ne leur a jamais laissé le moindre choix pour survivre.

Quand Alex tourne la poignée, tellement de temps s'est écoulé qu'elle n'ose pas entrer. Elle a peur de ce qu'elle va trouver. Elle finit par entrebâiller la porte et découvre le couteau ensanglanté de Janet que quelqu'un a jeté près du mur. La lame est luisante et noire. Un frisson d'horreur indicible lui glace les os. Janet entoure Marilyn de ses bras et la berce. Elle ne cesse de répéter les même phrases à voix basse. Alex doit s'approcher pour discerner les mots. Elle avance lentement en regrettant chaque pas.

-Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Tu as juste fait ce que tu devais faire.

Janet répète ses mots longtemps, comme une funeste litanie. Si longtemps que l'adolescente tremble de froid et que Marilyn ne pleure plus. Elle se laisse mollement balancer, complètement inerte. Janet continue. Encore et encore. Tout est presque comme si elle n'était plus consciente de la présence de qui que ce soit, pas même de Marilyn. Elle ne la regarde pas et son regard parait rentré profondément en elle-même comme si elle ne s'adressait plus à elles.

-Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour survivre, répète-elle comme une prière.


End file.
